Black Hounds of Hell
Black Hounds of Hell was a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. It flew the flag of Psychosis. History of Black Hounds of Hell Black Hounds of Hell was founded on July 31, 2007 by Absenth and first mate Fofito. The founders were both members in The Viridian Ghosts Crew together, and grew tired of the poor leadership within that crew. They decided to quit that crew to start a crew of their own with only 2 sloops, a cutter, and themselves. Both original members spent numerous hours recruiting new pirates into the crew, earning PoE to purchase new ships, and focusing on having a crew of friends instead of underlings. In August of 2007 the crew joined the flag Post Mortem. On March 10 of 2008, the crew left Post Mortem, and joined the flag Psychosis. On June 12th of 2008, the crew decided to merge with a sister crew in their flag, ImPenDinG InSAnity, due to the fact that neither Absenth or Fofito had the time to put towards maintaining it. Public Statement This crew is for pirates who love to pilly and are tired of crews that just give promotions away. Here you will get promoted by your skills and above all else, how trustworthy and loyal you are to the crew. So in short, don't ask to be promoted past pirate. When we believe that you are able to handle the privilages of officer ranks, you will be appointed to them. Also, the ships Changing Alewife and Greatful Clownfish are desiginated for crew use. If you are an officer or higher, feel free to take any of these ships out on pillys. You will have to stock them with your own funds, but after the battle you can leave whatever you want there, or sell it at the market. The only thing that we ask is that if you take the ships out of the Onyx Archipelago, that you bring it back and that you not leave it at an uninhabited island or strand it out to sea. in other words, if you take it out, bring it back to port in the arch. Crew Guidelines 1. Alway ask permission to board (PTB) before going aboard any ship already at sea. You may be planked for not obeying this. 2. Never beg. This includes asking for PoE, dubs, clothing, promotions, titles, ect. 3. Respect your fellow crewmates. We are all playing this game cause it is fun but when someone disrespects fellow crew mates, the fun stops. Disiplanary actions will be taken for repeat offenders. 4. Above all else, have fun! Promotion Requirements expectations considered for promotions (and also demotion if not met) Cabin Person: either pirates new to the game, or have limited skills. Pirate: have a working knowlage of most puzzles and be able to do them fairly. Officer: must have decent ranking in most skills, have some level of trust with someone fleet officer or higher, and work in the stalls when asked. also officer and higher should sign up on our flag's website at www.gamesrealm.org and create a profile. Fleet Officer: requires a higher level of trust with a senior officer or myself, be able and trusted to take out profitable pillys, and work in stalls when needed. a pirate's skills at this position must be able to work all positions on the ship at a good level including guns, nav, and b-nav. Senior Officer: all requirements of previous rank, plus the complete trust of myself. as a senior officer you are expeted to be able to run the crew in my absence. also you must own your own ship, and contribute to the crew whenever possible. working in the stalls is manditory as well to recieve this rank.